jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom League
Freedom League is the military and police force in Haven City during the third game. It was formed from the New Krimzon Guard, which was made up of a mixture of members of the old Guard and The Underground. Unlike the original KG, the Freedom League wear blue armor, and all of their technology is also blue, opposing the KG Death Bot's as red. Although the Krimzon Guard originally patrolled the streets with vehicles and on foot, during Jak 3 the only remaining Hellcat Cruiser of any kind (prisoner transport or assault vehicles) is Ashelin's special model, located in the airship hangar in New Haven City. Although the Freedom League guards act similar to that of the Krimzon Guards, there are a number of differences that distinguish either variation of the guard. One of these differences is that the patrolling Freedom League often travel in squads (groups of 3 or 4) as apposed to the old guards traveling alone, the Freedom League also have a large variety of weapons including Electric Tazers, which may originate from Blue Eco, Dark Grenade Launchers and Red Eco Rifles. Due to this vast array of weaponry, the League must frequently reload between shots. Doing this is hazardous, however, as it leaves the Guards open and exposed to KG Death Bots and Metal Head attacks. If they are attacked, only the squadron of the guard that is attacked fire back instead of setting of the Alarm System. War for Haven City During the Metal Head siege in the later parts of Jak II, the Krimzon Guard forces have been greatly reduced, and when the Metal Heads attacked Haven a second time only a short time later, they lost control of the KG Death Bots. These Bots were taking orders from the now-robotic ex-commander of the Krimzon Guard, Cyber Errol. The Freedom League proved unable to battle against two other factions at the same time, and Haven City was quickly turned into a battlefield, with the KG taking over a vital part of the Industrial Zone and with the Metal Heads expanding their hold in the western city. The Haven City Council, under the lead of Count Veger, magistrate from the late Baron Praxis's ministry, soon made a decision in an emergency session after the destruction of the Palace, which ruined half the northern city. Their decision was that Jak was to blame, for his dark powers and friendship with the late crime lord Krew (who was responsible for the siege in Jak II). And so the Council let Veger, despite the protest of Governor Ashelin Praxis, to banish Jak to the Wasteland. However, Jak's banishment did not help with the war, as Veger's rule led to the splitting of the Freedom League into the north and south fronts. It was because of a "successful" dangerous mission to claim the South Town as well as 3 shield barriers set up by the KG. The situation led Ashelin to seek aid from Jak and Daxter, who now resided in Spargus City. Jak eventually agreed, and saved the Port from two assaults. Eventually Errol made an alliance with the Metal Heads to finish off the FL once and for all, but this alliance was uncovered by the FL during the second attack to the Port. Jak managed to unite the Freedom League forces. He soon found out, through the use of the Astro-Viewer in Haven Forest, that a huge Dark Maker Space Ship was sailing towards the planet. The FL quickly moved against the other factions and managed to destroy both of their lairs. Finally, when Jak finished of the Dark Maker Terraformer that Cyber-Errol was controlling, and the Freedom League was victorious. Trivia *Sometimes you can still hear the difference between the old Guard and the Underground members, because most of the old Guards say: "I miss the old Baron" etc. While the Underground members say: "Look who's here" and "Keep the faith, buddy". The Underground members seem to act more friendly towards Jak then the Old Guards. That means that some of the Old Guard still wanted Baron Praxis to lead instead of her daughter, Ashelin Praxis. *Even after you have completed the story, the Freedom League is still fighting KG Death Bots and Metal Heads. Category:Factions